Lucy's death
by fairyglitter101
Summary: Lucy saves her friends from Acnologia and Zeref. She pays the price with her life. This is a sad one-shot. Tear jerker.


**A Fairy Tail Fanfic**

_Disclaimer: I only own this story. _

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

_I remember feeling the last shot go through my chest in that split moment I was suspended in the air. But it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I felt the force of it hit my body propelling me to the ground, the bite of it tearing through flesh ... those moments I couldn't breathe as my lung collapsed within me. _

_I began to feel myself falling from the sky, the drop in my stomach as I saw the grey gloomy clouds rush further away from me. The tears already gathering in my eyes. _

_I was falling, but I wasn't afraid. _

_My vision was beginning to go blurry; I heard my name being screamed and the thumping of feet rushing towards me in hope of catching me. __I turned my head slightly enough to see the ground rushing towards me at amazing speed, but at the same time, surprisingly slow._

_I could see my nakama. __My friends. __My family. _

_The look of shock, fear and disbelief radiating off their faces. The arms outstretched reaching for me, c__atching me. The last time they ever saved me, the last time they had the chance too. _

_And I was safe in their arms, b__ut I was dying an __inevitable death that was already upon me, with mere moments left__._

_I could see pink hair clouding my vision, and then the faces of my family. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla. All holding me between them. The enemy was gone, thanks to me, it was a won war ... yet, I didn't feel like I had won. _

_I knew it, and they knew it. I wasn't going to survive. _

_So they held me between them giving me the last comfort I would ever feel, mumbling words I never heard, my hearing already fading. And their faces already going out of focus; except for the bright, wild pink hair. _

_I could feel the warmth of their bodies, the hot tears hitting my face off their unstable bodies shook._

_I could feel the cold air, the small bits of rain falling from the sky. The hard ground under me.__And that's when I began to feel afraid. _

_I wanted to speak and say my last words but my voice couldn't work._

_I wanted to yell so badly, and give my last words of love to them, which I didn't have the strength to say. _

_And most of all I wanted to LIVE! _

_I wanted to sit at the guild and complain about Natsu and Gray fighting. I wanted to buy Erza a surprise cheesecake for coming back from a long mission. I wanted to see Happy give Carla more fish. I wanted to see Wendy go on her first date with Romeo._

_I wanted to have one last celebration with Fairy Tail…_

_I began feeling my own tears roll slowly down my cheek, but they were already cold. _

_I wanted to be with my family one last day and have a proper goodbye. So I said it in my heart, projecting my feelings of love to them. _

_Goodbye, I love you all. I will never forget the times we had together. The adventures we shared. I will watch over you all. _

_Goodbye, I love you. _

* * *

**The funeral**

_No one spoke during the ceremony, not a word was whispered as they listened to their master give the last speech. _

_Everyone had gathered to say their last Farwell to their beloved nakama Lucy._

_Team Natsu was gathered closest to the casket, then guild. Lucy's spirits were gathered at the side, silent tears on their faces heads bowed in respect. They had truly loved the master, their friend. And no one had a better one then Lucy. She was one of the most famous celestial wizards ever known, in the human and spirit world. She would be remember for defeating Zeref._

_Master spoke his last last words, and stepped down to lay the last flower on her coffin. _

_The sky was still a dull grey unchanging since the day she died. Almost as if reminding them of her death. _

_But the first time since that…day. The sky lightened. _

_And if you looked closely enough, you could see three figures at the top of the hill, almost transparent, watching them. _

_On the left was a lady remarkable like Lucy. On the right was man, Lucy's father Jude. And in the middle was:_

_Lucy._

_She stood there smiling, almost as if reassuringly As if to say, I'm okay. Everything is okay. She was finally reunited with her family, she finally was able to tell and show her mother the friends she had made ... The family she had made. _

_And then she began to disappear in a golden mist with her family, waving a small goodbye as she could not speak._

_And since the day she died, the sky began to lighten. And a small part of them just wondered, if that was because of Lucy. _


End file.
